narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Asura Path/Archive 1
When he was alive Beyond any doubt, when he was alive this guy was the Tech Ninja which spoke to Jiraiya in the anime (the ninja with the freaky baby doll -scared me crazy that one :-S -) - MadaraU (talk) 19:12, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :If u'r referin to a pic, there isn't nearly any good enough frame available yet in the anime...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 19:56, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Power? What do you think this paths power is? I was thinking that arm thing because I can't imagine nagato opening up his head, and last time I checked he wasn't a robot. Wondering as well, since Konan clearly stated that Nagato had the powers of all six paths. Did the Asura Path ever demostrate any ability not rlated to his mechanical enhancements? *Maybe Nagato is as strong as him in taijutsu?--JvaaMy Talk 21:29, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Well if that's the case it would be nearly impossible to prove.--Endomarru (talk) 04:15, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I'll be damned, Nagato is a robot after all.--Endomarru (talk) 07:52, August 18, 2011 (UTC) This is not a forum guys.--Cerez365™ 11:30, August 18, 2011 (UTC) According to B's brief analysis of the technique, it allows Nagato to summon mechanized armor . Note specifically the use of "summon" and "armor", implying that it doesn't necessarily transform the user into a robot (though the Asura Path's body appears to be entirely mechanized, it may be because it was actually a corpse and could be modified completely). FF-Suzaku (talk) 04:28, August 23, 2011 (UTC) How is this Path a Rinnegan-type ability since it's attacks are merely used through weapons and gaining extra limbs? --Kieronrob (talk) 17:48, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :Because it is? Have you ever see anyone else do anything like this?--18:48, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Similarities between Jügo's Sage Transfomation and the Asura Path I noticed some similarity between Jügo's transformations and some of the skills granted by the Asura Path. If there isn't any complaint, I will add them in the See Also section of the respective articles. Ok? Adept-eX (talk) 03:17, November 22, 2012 (UTC) It's an assumption EITHER way How are you so certain these robot like powers are an initiate ability? To my understanding and conviction, it's just the mechanical armor with many arms. The very rest (laser head, jets, gut blades and shit) was added to the puppeteer's body by Nagato through bodily modification. We don't know which is true, but the former has a scary implication that it makes the user temporarily a machine.--Elveonora (talk) 20:13, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Bump. Killer B noted that the user summons a mechanized armor. No part of Nagato turned into machine. It's likely those mechanical inner workings of Asura Path (character) were put there by Nagato as a modification--Elveonora (talk) 17:44, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :They why not modify everyone else? Why leave Paths like the Human and Animal Path defenceless when he could stock them full of blades like those? I don't know why that notion seems scary to you that there's a Path that can used to create mechanised weaponry, especially since it's supposed to be a warmongering plane of hell. When Asura used the blade from it's stomach, his midsection opened out like Nagato's hand for example. It's too far out a speculation to think that Nagato stocked it full of blades.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:16, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Nagato's hand didn't open, his summoned one did. For your question, same as asking why didn't Nagato channel other paths through Yahiko's corpse once the 5 were disabled by Naruto--Elveonora (talk) 18:20, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :::That's true. Then how do you explain the third mechanised hand? Did Nagato put that one there as well? That response doesn't answer my question though, if the weapons are not a part of the Asura ability, then why doesn't the other Paths have it? I get that canons from your head and baldes from your stomach are weird, but I think if you read up on the Asura, you'd feel a bit more comfortable with the notion. All he's doing either way is opening holes and firing off blasts of chakra.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:30, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, loosely related, but I know of the game Asura's Wrath where the protagonist is a Demi-god and by appearance seemingly robot, which is false tho. Besides his metallic arms, he has organic body as he even had wife and daughter I believe. It's two different media, but the inspirations are the same/similar. Killer B himself noted Nagato summoned a mechanical armor. Had the path turned its user into a robot, Kishi would have told us I believe. Why didn't Nagato mechanize other Pains? Perhaps he himself didn't. Besides anime's short made up filler about a puppeteer, we don't know about this guy a thing Asura Path (character) He could have been a machine the moment Jiraiya met him for all we know--Elveonora (talk) 18:47, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Bumping--Elveonora (talk) 19:34, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not really sure where you're going with this. Asura Path has been shown to be a mechanical being/whatever and it's extra firepower was from all the extra gadget's it has. Are you trying to say the Nagato went through all the trouble of turning Asura Path into a machine? If so, then why did the arm that was summoned already have all the extra machinery? It's been shown that Asura Path gives the user extra strength and crazy machine-like appendages/body. What makes you so sure that it's anything else? Joshbl56 20:01, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::* Killer B mentioned it's a summoned mechanical armor * Nagato's body didn't turn robot/cyborg/whatever and he didn't get 2 extra faces, while this guy Asura Path (character) was fully mechanical. Besides the first point which is confirmed, all the additional mechanisms are unconfirmed to be part of this path--Elveonora (talk) 20:09, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :::He gained a mechanical arm that was attached at his shoulder. Seeing as the arm was mechanical I think we could safely say the body for Asura Path became mechanical after Nagato channeled the path through it. Joshbl56 20:19, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Let me note three things in this discussion...first off, B's assumption came from only seeing one aspect of the powers of the Asura Path...each Path can grant more than one ability...second...aside from the Deva Path, which acted as the leader, none of the Paths of Pain (Nagato's atleast) have ever displayed any form of ninjutsu beyond that which was granted by the specific Paths...and why would they? The Six Paths Technique, already grants so many abilities...lastly...Puppet based ninjutsu, while mechanical, is much more rudimentary in nature than the Asura Path's abilitites...every puppet shown in the series usually uses poison senbons, explosive kunai, smoke boms, etc...while the Path, used laser cannons, missile clusters, propulsion-based movement, and elastic blades. It's like comparing medieval/18th century weaponry to the weapons of war of this century...Darksusanoo (talk) 20:31, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :Not really, there's advanced technology enough in Naruto for that to pull off. But a good point nonetheless. @Josh, a mechanical arm attached to an armor he wore according to Killer B--Elveonora (talk) 20:50, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::What? I must have missed the part where he mentioned Nagato was wearing armor. Even going by a this image of a close-up shows that the arms are attached to his shoulders. Joshbl56 21:06, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Re-read the chapter or re-watch the episode. And I know what he looks like. The point is what the dialogue says--Elveonora (talk) 21:14, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::What does the dialogue say? --Root根 21:18, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::From what I'm seeing, it seems like he's calling the extra arms that grab him before he can attack the armor. It doesn't really seem like there's any other 'armor' there. @Root, chapter 551 is the one we're talking about. It should be around page 6, give or take whatever the scanulators put in. Joshbl56 21:23, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::Was the arm shown in the anime?--Root根 21:29, August 16, 2013 (UTC) @Root Yes, episode 299. Joshbl56 21:32, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :So what are we arguing about?--Root根 21:33, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::O.o Look at Elveonora's first post. It's basically about if Asura Path give the user a mechanical body with all the extra parts (the mechanical arms, chakra beams from the head, flexible blade-like appendage that came from his stomach, etc.) or if Nagato/someone else installed them into that body. Joshbl56 21:37, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :::I'd say that nagato's installed them because why would the rinnengan give the ability to use mechanical equipment that doesn't make much sense so i think that nagato would of installed them and then those mechanical abilits can be controlled by the asura path being linked with nagato's use of the rinnengan nagato can create a wide range of abilitys with the rinnengan and maybe those mechanical parts can be work in conjunction with those black rods maybe or maybe not thats speculation --Root根 21:46, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Since Killer B noted Nagato summoned a mechanical armor, nothing suggests the user actually turns himself into a robot. Why this guy was one Asura Path (character) is up to speculation tho. But common sense is needed, robots don't have chakra and they are dead, turning yourself into one would make you cease to exist. But since the Pain was a corpse to begin with, he could modify him--Elveonora (talk) 21:54, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :I never said the user turned himself into a robot (at least, I didn't mean to say it). I'm saying the arm are attached to his shoulder and were mechanical. We've seen people use fake limb's before pretty well (Remember Chiyo's arm?) and could even flow chakra into said limbs. As for the corpses, didn't he use chakra receivers so he could send out chakra to channel the paths through the bodies? Seeing as he summoned 2 arms that were from Asura Path that looked exactly the same, I think the Path gives the user mechanical body parts. Joshbl56 22:05, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Feedback from admins is also welcome. Foxie, where art thou?--Elveonora (talk) 22:10, August 16, 2013 (UTC) : I'm here. On the one hand, you're right, Elve. B did say that the Asura's armor is summoned. BUT, here's my beef with the issue. I have to agree with Cerez on the matter that it can't be simple puppetry. For two simple reasons; :# The Asura Path's body, used by Nagato, was completely mechanized. Other than the Deva Path, Nagato only ever channeled one technique through each corpse. That leads me to believe everything the Asura Path did was part of that particular technique. :# Secondly, logic dictates that if you can rig a body with all these machines, why not do it to the others? You may see that as faulty logic, but, think about it. If each Path, sans the Deva, could only use one technique, why not increase their variations and thus, their chance of survival, by rigging all of them with lasers, cannons, missiles, etc. :To me, B's statements are... interesting, but a little too vague. The armor indeed looks to an actual part of his body, and we've seen, through Amplification Summoning Technique, that there are all sorts of variations of "summoning". No, I think all of the weaponry belongs to this singular technique. That's where my vote lies. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 23:12, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, so I guess with what we know but at the same time we don't, it may stay like this for the time being... Hopefully Kishi explains shi* in detail later.--Elveonora (talk) 12:27, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Just noting that B used the word 召還する shōkansuru, which rather means recalling (in the sense of accessing or obtaining), and not summoning. Seelentau 愛議 13:40, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Nickname Just in case anyone wonders, B calls it カラクリの鎧 Karakuri no Yoroi. Seelentau 愛議 13:40, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :Which in English means?--Elveonora (talk) 13:48, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ::"Karakuri" are Japanese mechanised puppets, you can read the wikipedia article for them. "Yoroi" means "armour" when I am not mistaken?Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 13:55, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :::I totally forgot the translation. It means "Mechanical Armour", yes. Seelentau 愛議 13:57, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Was B a reliable source *When he said that the robotic arm was a summoned armor, could we really use him as a reliable source? After all, he didn't actually know the mechanics of the technique and just made an assumption. Also, there some special transformations shown through out the series. What if the android parts are just a special transformation as well?..... btw, don't misunderstand I'm not saying to take it off, but maybe keep it as a theory rather than a fact cause in the picture, it looked like the mechanical arm was actually a part of Nagato's body. His assumption was just an assumption, and we should make a note of that--Deathmailrock (talk) 19:12, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :It was the author explaining to us what it is through B. Sometimes, Kishimoto indeed makes his characters state false statements or assumptions (giving characters flaws makes them more realistic and believable I guess), but this one is quite clear imo.--Elveonora (talk) 19:20, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::But shouldn't it be noted that it was B's assumption? I'm not saying to change the info, but make note that he assumed it. Or that B discovered the mechanism?--Deathmailrock (talk) 19:27, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Obito When was Obito shown to use the Asura path? Same with Madara.... sure, he most likely could use it, but it wasn't shown, right?--Deathmailrock (talk) 19:22, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :When we know a character can use something, he/she gets listed--Elveonora (talk) 19:25, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::But how do we know that Obito could use it? What if it's an ability that has to be learned or practiced? We don't know if they can automatically use it after having the Rinnegan or if you got to practice it after the Rinnegan. The Rinnegan has many abilities, maybe it's an ability discovered by Nagato, or you might need both Rinnegan to use it. ::Like how Limbo was able to be used by Madara but not by Nagato, maybe Madara didn't discover how to use the Asura path. Like how Sasuke had to actually learn basic Sharingan genjutsu. The wiki is assuming that because it's an ability in the Rinnegan, one could automatically know it. Isn't a wiki supposed to be about facts rather than assumptions?--Deathmailrock (talk) 19:03, July 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Because Madara taught Obito all 6--Elveonora (talk) 20:33, July 3, 2014 (UTC)